


Opportunities

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [40]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fondling, Genderbending, Groping, Het, Human, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush will always find an excuse to try and do it in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities

Soundwave hated it when Bombrush would corner her at work.   
  
Whether it was after a meeting, in her office, in his office, in an elevator, on the stairwell, in the dark corner of a hallway, or even in a damn broom closet, that bastard always managed to find the opportunity to corner her at work and kiss her. And sometimes even fondle her.  
  
And on more than many occasions, try to convince her for a quickie. Much like he was now.  
  
She shoved him back, glaring at him. And the bastard only smiled, holding up his hands. She had been pushed back against the corner of the far wall of her office and the pervert had just tried to unbutton her shirt.  
  
“You looked like you wanted it.”  
  
“You know I hate doing it in the office.”  
  
“Yes, but when you make that adorable face, I think you’re presenting me the opportunity to satisfy you.”    
  
Soundwave gave him a look that could kill, but the older man merely laughed and walked up to her as she fixed her shirt's buttons. She ignored him when he stepped in front of her, making sure that the buttons were correctly fixed.   
  
When she finished, he gently seized her wrists and pulled them out of the way. She looked up to snap at him, but he just leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes narrowed, but he just chuckled.  
  
“You looked to cute to pass up a kiss.”  
  
“Are you quite finished?”  
  
He chuckled, kissing her again. She huffed, but allowed it, knowing he would just try to kiss her again until she responded. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to thrust and swirl inside. His hands released her wrists and wrapped around her body. She rested her hands on his shoulders, moaning softly as the kiss grew rougher.  
  
But then she felt a hand on her backside before it groped her. She immediately shoved away from the other, who just smiled.  
  
“What?” he said innocently. “When you moan like that, then-”  
  
“Get back to work,” she growled, turning away from him and heading back to her desk.  
  
Bombrush chuckled, but nodded. While he loved to mess with his lover when the opportunity presented itself, he knew better than to push it. She would make his life hell if he pushed it too much.  
  
Oh well. He just needed to wait for the right moment to jump her once more.


End file.
